


cappuccino gone cold

by Mrs_Roxalina



Series: day6 sick fics [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Caring!YoungK, Coffee, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Wonpil, Stomachache, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wonpil has a fear of vomiting, wonpil is shy here haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Roxalina/pseuds/Mrs_Roxalina
Summary: The keyboardist latches himself onto Younghyun's taller figure, not a care in the world for anything else. Wonpil nuzzles his face on Younghyun's sweatshirt, feeling himself relax in the slight bit due to being surrounded by a familiar scent. He lets his arms that were previously wrapped around his body go limp.(or: wonpil gets extra clingy when he's sick and young k has no problem delivering cuddles)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Series: day6 sick fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171397
Kudos: 21





	cappuccino gone cold

**Author's Note:**

> tw//vomit & emeto although not in detail (please be aware of your limits and do not read if it is going to make you uncomfortable!)
> 
> Here, have another fic! This one is a particular favorite and I had fun re-editing this. I don't know why I wrote Wonpil really shy here but it's cute seeing him really bashful. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Happy reading! <3

''How do the people that work in coffee shops manage to do this every single day, for who knows how long?'' Younghyun asks out loud as he rinses the dirty cups under running tap water. 

Looking back now, why would he even make a promise similar to this if he knew he probably couldn't achieve it? With a frustrated sigh, he then squats down and loads the dishwasher's bottom rack with used pots before carefully closing the cover back up. 

Right, Younghyun recalls, because his close friend who works as a barista challenged him to do something special for him for his birthday. And because the only thing that came into mind during that conversation was coffee, Younghyun had dumbly told his friend that he would present him with a handmade cappuccino, all coffee shop style, during his birthday with a signed album of course. 

He proceeds to add some detergent into the designated slot and with a swift hand motion, he runs the dishwasher with the lightest cycle possible because well, electricity bills. He plops down on a nearby chair, ready to admit defeat when he checks his phone out of habit. 

Oh goodness, both Jae and Sungjin have been blowing his phone up with notifications. He swipes up and clicks on the message icon. 

'How is your handmade cappuccino going?' Sungjin texts the bassist. 'It's bad, to say the least. I'm hoping a few more tries would do the trick. Otherwise, I'm giving up.' Younghyun texts back. 'C'mon, Bri, it isn't that bad, is it?' Jae interrupts the two's conversation in the group chat. 

'Dude, it literally tastes terrible! No matter how much sugar or milk I pour into the darn thing, it comes out bitter and makes me want to gag.' Younghyun tells the eldest with a sad smiley face at the end of the message. 'Hyung says we'll probably be coming back around 11 PM the latest. Good luck on the rest-' Dowoon informs Younghyun. 

Before the bassist could respond, Jae spams the group chat with a bunch of memes, making it almost impossible to scroll back up to read the rest of Dowoon's message. 'Thank, I guess, and have fun.' Younghyun replies back. Within seconds, a response from Jae comes in rather hastily, 'You too, Bri, and make sure to save some for me when I come back!' 

Upon hearing this, Younghyun perks back up, feeling a charge of optimism from his member's support. Wiping his hand on his apron and preparing to tackle the coffee making process again, he suddenly hears a muffled whimper coming from Wonpil's room. 

Younghyun frowns but lets it slide since he was finally in a good enough headspace for him to completely concentrate on the task before him. And so, it was silent throughout the dorms for a couple more minutes until the whimpering intensifies. If there was a suitable enough description for it, Younghyun would probably say it sounds like a pained wheeze almost. 

Younghyun dismisses the whole ordeal as the neighbors being noisy again and continues to do what he was doing before— which was coincidentally retrieving the milk he had put in prior from the fridge. He pours the carton of whole milk into a chilled pitcher because apparently using said equipment will make the milk steam longer and having a smoother texture. 

With zero set intentions, he squints at the screen of his phone, trying to make some sense of the instructions included in the recipe he was following. Before he could turn around to go pre-heat the microwave, a small tug on his sleeves leave him to pause in his footsteps. 

Younghyun flinches in surprise by the sudden human contact and spins around with a frown on his face. ''Hyung-?'' Wonpil's utters out in a small, weak voice that goes unnoticed by the bassist. Younghyun hums in response as he lets go of the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. 

''What're you doing?'' The younger continues timidly as he approaches the older male. ''I'm experimenting with, uhm, coffee!'' Younghyun replies back with a cheerful tone. ''Oh.'' Wonpil looks frankly quite disappointed with his answer which led Younghyun to be confused. 

''Did something happen? Or is there something wrong?'' The older male inquires with a concerned expression on his face. ''No, no, everything's fine,'' Wonpil says immediately. ''I was just wondering what you were doing in the kitchen for so long.'' 

Younghyun nods in understanding and gestures to the bag of coffee beans on the counter. ''These darn things just won't taste even remotely as good as the ones you get at a coffee shop. I think there's either a problem with the measurements or with the espresso machine.'' Younghyun points out knowingly. He turns back around to see Wonpil still standing there, now with a visible pout on his face. 

''Woops, am I boring you out with all this coffee talk?'' Younghyun questions with guilt clear in his face. ''Hmm?'' Wonpil shakes his head and his eyes flicker to Younghyun's figure. ''I asked if I was boring you out with all this coffee talk.'' Younghyun chuckles in amusement. 

''What, no! I didn't mean to be rude, I was just deep in thought.'' Wonpil mumbles as he looks down on the ground. ''You know you can tell me anything, right?'' Younghyun says as he tilts his head to the side. There was a moment of silence between the two. 

''C-can I h-have a hug?'' Wonpil asks rather bashfully. ''Of course! I'm always prepared to deliver hugs and cuddles!'' Younghyun exclaims, automatically making Wonpil's grim smile prior brighten. 

The keyboardist latches himself onto Younghyun's taller figure, not a care in the world for anything else. Wonpil nuzzles his face on Younghyun's sweatshirt, feeling himself relax in the slight bit due to being surrounded by a familiar scent. He lets his arms that were previously wrapped around his body go limp.

\---

The two of them stay in that position for a whole minute until Younghyun shuffles out of their embrace. ''Oh, Piri, I'm gonna go continue this whole experimenting thing if I want to have a successful cup of cappuccino by tonight. Let me know if you need anything, mhm?'' Younghyun says in a gentle tone as he struggles to remove to the arms that were wrapped around his waist. 

He didn't mean to be hurtful or anything, but time was ticking down by the second. If he wanted to have a good enough outcome by tonight, he will at least have to try out different combinations until the one suitable for him comes up. 

But apparently, Wonpil had decided that now was the time to be snuggling. Normally, Younghyun wouldn't mind, in fact, he would probably be pleased but he wanted to finish this thing as soon as possible. Wonpil mumbles something about giving a couple more seconds. 

''I'm sorry, Piri, but I'm trying to be as reasonable as I can so I need you to cooperate, just this once.'' Reluctant but too tired to argue, Wonpil removes his death grip on Younghyun, giving the bassist more space now. ''Please let me stay, I'm lonely and I promise I won't bother you. I'll be quiet too if it irks you that much.'' Wonpil begs with puppy eyes on full display. 

''Fine, you can stay but don't knock anything over, okay?'' Younghyun prompts. Biting on his lip but still satisfied with the suggestion, Wonpil nods in agreement. So things went on as per planned. 

Younghyun tries to continue on his work but it wasn't the easiest with all the extra heavy weight coming from Wonpil. He doesn't mention it though, since the younger male wasn't causing any trouble. 

Younghyun carefully follows the instructions to fill the portafilter with espresso grounds and insert it in the brew head. He then presses a button on the side of the equipment that starts up the machine. A couple of seconds later, a warm but rich aroma of espresso comes pouring into the cup. 

Rubbing his hands together, Younghyun takes a tiny sip, just for a taste test. Compared to the other double-shot espressos he made a while ago, this one wasn't sour or contained a high level of awful bitterness. The only downside to this cup was that it wasn't as thick as Younghyun wishes it would be. However, this was a huge improvement and he was sure that with a few tweaks in the measurements, the espresso would come out just fine. 

As the instructions grow more complicated, Younghyun feels himself get more agitated as well. Truth to be told, it wasn't easy having to work around with a literal boy on your back. Well, figuratively speaking. Younghyun had to often switch back and forth between the coffee maker and microwave and while it normally wouldn't be an issue, Wonpil had to complain each and every time he moved. 

But then it occurred to Younghyun, how strange it was that Wonpil had been this quiet aside of the tiny whines and complaints. At first the bassist thought that the younger male was probably trying to let him focus but even so, it was a rare occurrence for the keyboardist to be silent for so long. Even if he had been ordered to do so, Wonpil would make some sort of small talk between the other members to keep the atmosphere less tense. 

''Hey, Piri, are you not feeling well?'' Younghyun asks in slight worry as he turns around to have a clearer look. Wonpil nods, murmuring something about feeling nauseous earlier but was now fine. Younghyun frowns as his mind pieces together the hints of Wonpil possibly being sick. 

Pursing his lips, Younghyun reaches over to put a hand on Wonpil's forehead but was surprised to see the younger male pulling away in slight annoyance. 

'' 'm fine.'' He insists, crossing his hands over his chest to prove his point. Nonetheless, Younghyun wasn't very convinced. ''Do you want to go take a nap? Or do you want me to go grab you something to take if you're feeling sick?'' Wonpil shakes his head at both of his suggestions. ''No moving somewhere else, I want to stay here.'' Wonpil puffs out his cheeks stubbornly. ''I'm sure a break or two won't hurt. And besides, I don't think you'll be very comfortable standing here for this long.'' Younghyun says with an encouraging smile. 

''If I go, will you come with me?'' Wonpil says, his voice quivering at the end. ''Oh, bubs,'' Younghyun's eyes flicker towards the cup of espresso on the counter then back at the younger male. He ponders on whether he should just call it quits for today and go with him since he still had time before his friend's birthday. He wasn't sure what it was but something seemed off. 

Before Younghyun could give an answer, something seems to click inside Wonpil and he simply shakes his head and gives the older male a bright, but forced, smile. ''Nevermind!'' Wonpil takes a large step back from Younghyun. The younger male shoves his hands back into the pockets of his pajama pants with a wavering expression on his face. 

It was almost unreadable for someone like Younghyun that wasn't as good as identifying other people's moods. But this time, it was clear that something was bothering Wonpil and that he was most definitely sick, no question to the last part. 

''I'm so sorry for annoying you, hyung, I'll stop being this clingy.'' 

There was a subtle voice crack in that one. ''Hey, Piri, I don't mind really. Don't think too much about it. It's just difficult working while hugging, you know?'' Wonpil nods in understanding but leaves looking miserable? Just exhausted? Or defeated? 

\---

So Younghyun didn't really think too much about it. Rest is always a good factor for healing and he'd figured he would check on Wonpil a bit later. While he was deep in thought, the microwave suddenly started to beep, indicating his milk was fully heated. He fetches the glass and proceeds to pour the white liquid into a small pan on the stove to hand whip the foam up. 

Younghyun lets the milk simmer until bubbles form on the surface and around the edges but makes sure not to let it boil. Using a whisk to stir the milk until it was frothing and creating a desirable amount of foam, he carefully taps the pitcher of steamed milk on the counter so any large bubbles in the liquid will pop by force. 

According to the internet and frankly what the recipe he was following says, this will leave only the microfoam which will be smooth and glossy. Sticking out his tongue in concentration, he swirls the pitcher with a teaspoon to keep the milk and foam from separating. As the cup fills up and swirls together, the espresso's original dark brown was replaced with a shade of chocolate beige. 

While doing all this, Younghyun sort of forgets about Wonpil and his supposedly 'sickness' that he has yet to ask him about. He didn't think much of the impromptu hugging session again until he heard more whimpering. This time loud enough to be noticed. 

Younghyun puts down the stencils used for his coffee art on the table and make his way towards the worrying sound. With a turn of the handle and a simple arm movement, Wonpil is revealed, all curled up on the wooden floor. Younghyun squeaks out in shock and immediately crouches down beside the younger male. With eyes full of tears and smaller figure shivering, Wonpil was whispering Younghyun's name in a terribly disoriented manner. 

''Oh no, Piri, what happened?'' The bassist inquires as he helps Wonpil to sit up. The boy's movements resemble one like a jellyfish, completely limp and worn out. 

''Stomach hurts,'' Wonpil confesses. ''I wasn't feeling good the whole day today, and it only got worse when everyone except you when out for dinner.'' Younghyun extends out his arms and wraps Wonpil in a comforting hug. 

''I'm sorry, buddy. I should've paid more attention to you earlier.'' Younghyun soothes in regret. Wonpil just silently shakes his head and holds onto Younghyun tighter in response. ''What doesn't feel good?'' Younghyun asks in a hushed tone. ''I couldn't sleep because of my stomach acting up.'' Wonpil whines. 

There was a moment of silence between the two before a pained whimper slips out of the younger's mouth. Wrapping his arms around his abdomen as he was hit with a cramp, Younghyun could only watch in guilt. 

''Does your stomach hurt?'' Younghyun questions, just to be sure. ''Mhm,'' Wonpil mumbles and then purses his lips into a frown. ''But won't your cappuccino go cold if you leave it out there for too long?'' 

Younghyun shrugs, ''So be it, nothing more important than you, buddy. Can you elaborate more on what your stomach feels like? Are you nauseous, just cramping, or both? Is your cramps sharp pain or widespread?'' Scrunching up his nose in confusion, Wonpil stumbles his way to his bed, tugging Younghyun right behind him. '' 'm not sure.'' There was a pause. ''I just want to sleep.''

\---

So that was exactly what they fulfilled for the next 15 minutes or so with Wonpil lying on top of Younghyun with a pillow in his arms. It was actually somewhat comfortable, aside from the squirming and fussing coming from the keyboardist every so often. Eventually Younghyun falls asleep as well, but not before glancing adoringly at Wonpil's peaceful face. 

He didn't know how long he was asleep for, but when the bassist wakes up again, it was due to the sound of Wonpil sobbing. 

''Oh my goodness, what's going on-'' Younghyun sits up and rubs at his eyes. Through his blurred vision, Younghyn could make out Wonpil's silhouette in the darkness. Hanging over the side of the bed and holding a trashcan under his chin, Wonpil looks like he was struggling not to throw up. Upon seeing this, Younghyun was immediately knocked out of his half-asleep state, and instead, wide awake. 

Wonpil wipes his tears with the sleeve of his shirt but almost instantly starts crying again. Everything was just so confusing for his sick and clouded mind to comprehend. 

''Oh no, Piri,'' Younghyun gets up from his place on the bed and reaches out to the younger male. Wonpil shakes his head furiously and backs up against the wall with more sobs. Furrowing his eyebrows in visible pain, he continues to clutch his stomach and making small gasping noises that seems to be repressed groans. 

''Do you need some space? Or do you want me to be closer?'' The bassist speaks out carefully. '' 'm sorry, hyung.'' Younghyun could feel his heartstrings being tugged relentlessly and no matter how much he tries to ignore that tightness in his chest, it comes back all over again. 

''Don't apologize buddy, I know you're not feeling the greatest. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?'' His whole body shaking, lips unsteady and eyes watering by the second, Wonpil whispers out a quiet, ''I don't want to throw up.'' 

Somehow, Younghyun wasn't as surprised as he was. Maybe it was because Jae acted the same way when he was sick, or if it was just somehow an understandable reason. 

''Do you think you need to?'' Younghyun asks calmly. ''I don't know, maybe, it isn't that bad now-'' Wonpil mutters as his stomach clenches again, accompanying with nausea that brings him to tears. Younghyun kneels down beside the younger and examines the sweaty, teary and tired face that belongs to Wonpil's face. 

''I know I probably shouldn't leave you alone right now but I think a hot water bottle would help you, just a little.'' Younghyun speaks up quietly. Wonpil doesn't answer with words, only a weak 'hmp' in reply. 

''You think you can hold on until I come back? I promise I won't take too long.'' Younghyun asks. Wonpil hums in response and lets his eyes droop shut. With that, the bassist sprints past the sick boy and into the kitchen to fetch what he needs. 

Younghyun returns just in time to witness Wonpil lurching forward, gagging into the small trashcan quite harshly. Wonpil retches violently, bringing up his half digested lunch in the process. His body was screaming for him to let it all out while he urges for it to stop. 

Sweat rolls down the back of his neck as he sobs, the taste of sour bile lining his mouth in between each upbringing of vomit. Younghyun widens his eyes as he carefully places the hot water bottle on top of Wonpil's abdomen, hoping the heat may do something useful. Tired and still quite frankly nauseous, Wonpil falls back against Younghyun's arms with a pitiful whimper. 

Younghyun holds onto Wonpil protectively, replacing the fact that Sungjin, the group's technical mother figure wasn't around. He shushes him wordlessly and uses his fingers to brush through the keyboardist's hair. 

''You're fine now, Piri, relax and don't stress over it, hmm?'' Younghyun murmurs as he picks up the younger like he weights nothing. ''How are you feeling now?'' Younghyun questions once he places Wonpil down on the mattress once again. ''Sleep.'' Wonpil mumbles. 

''Okay, we can do that, but not before you take something for your upset stomach,'' Younghyun explains. ''I checked earlier and there's no more pills for you to take, but I'm sure a chamomile tea may help.'' Wonpil nods in agreement and nuzzles his face into the blankets. ''Don't fall asleep yet, kay?'' Younghyun calls out, loud enough for Wonpil to hear as he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. 

While Younghyun was waiting for the tea kettle to boil, he finally remembers about the cup of cappuccino on the table, now abandoned. 

''Well, that's too bad,'' He muses as he brings out the stencils he had bought previously. ''I guess at least I'll finish it. That way I have a picture to prove it.'' 

Rubbing his hands together, Younghyun places the stencil over the cup of cappuccino. He then proceeds to shake cinnamon powder over the stencil and lift it away. Right there in the middle of the floating foam was an adorable heart. 

Satisfied, Younghyun snaps a shot of the cup of cappuccino and messages that picture to his barista friend. Once he successfully reaches Wonpil's room without any accidents, he places down the tray on the younger's desk. 

''Hyung-?'' Wonpil asks in a soft voice.

''Yes, Piri?'' Younghyun asks as he flips on the lights' switch. ''Thank you for taking care of me,'' Wonpil murmurs shyly as he presses the cup of chamomile tea to his lips. ''Of course, anything for you, buddy.'' Younghyun lets out a cheery chuckle. 

''No, I really meant it. You had to put up with all my whining and everything. And 'm sorry about your cappuccino as well cause now it's undrinkable-'' Wonpil rambles on. ''It's not a big deal, bubs. Besides, at least I'll have a good excuse for it. Cappuccino Gone Cold for the cutest keyboardist out there!'' Nonetheless, it was an understatement to say that Wonpil will be blushing the whole night, not because of his sickness, but because of Younghyun.


End file.
